


Our Fathers' Sons

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied Relationships, It's about Sirius so...you know, Multi, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sad, Second War with Voldemort, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns something about his parents, and Sirius thinks back on his time with James and Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius was staring at the burnt spot on the family tree when Harry stumbled upon him.

"Hold old are you now?" Sirius' voice was soft and contemplative.

"I just turned fifteen."

"I think that's old enough."

"Old enough for what?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"To know that the possibility that I'm your father is about fifty percent. Me and your parents were fucking all the time when Lily got pregnant. It could have been me or James. But we didn't really want to know."

Harry looked a little green around the gills at the words “parents” and “fucking” so close together in one sentence. "W-what?" He stammered out.

"Sometimes when I look at you I think you look exactly like James…other times I think I see Black features and I just don't know. Wouldn't it be crazy if it was a little bit of us both?"

"I…" Harry trailed off, staring at the family tree on the wall, now suddenly traumatized by the sooty smudge where his godfather—possibly father??—should have been.

"That might make it easier to give you this house…and anything else I have left from... _ Walburga _ ." The name slithered out of Sirius’ mouth like a curse.

Harry snorted at that, anyway; it was weird to hear someone who had actually grown up with their parents call their mother by her first name. Harry never really said much about his parents—didn't know much about them at all—and didn't think of them as  _ individuals _ , really, with first names and identities. They were just "his parents." Mostly just two people who loved him enough to die for him and that contributed to half of his DNA. Though now, he wasn't so sure about that either.

"What makes you think I want this house?" Harry was still smiling when he asked.

"Don't you?"

"You said it yourself, you hate this house. It's pretty…bleak." Harry said, shrugging as he scanned around the hall.

"Ah, nah. A new coat of paint, some nice throw pillows, this place is as good as new. I'm thinking a nice, minty green."

"Yeah. And maybe replacing all the furniture and all of the screaming paintings. And maybe repair the stairs and knock down a few walls to open up some of the common rooms. And then just keep knocking down the walls. All of them, honestly." Harry couldn't help laughing as he bumped shoulders with Sirius. Still, he felt weird. Like somehow he'd still be betrayed, had his identity ripped from him, like her couldn't trust Sirius anymore. He hated feeling that way.

"It isn't  _ that _ bad. Maybe a few air fresheners couldn't hurt."

"You're mental." Harry laughed and made his way into his own room, happy that he finally got to be with his friends. And family. Sirius  _ was _ his family. Regardless of a blood relationship.

"Good night, kid." Sirius clapped Harry's shoulder and moved to the room he'd slept in as a child.

That night, he laid in bed, staring at the permanently stuck pictures of himself and James and the rest of the gang and sometimes Lily and reeling from the fact that he'd actually told Harry a big part of both of their lives. Especially about something that still hurt so much. It was almost 15 years since they were killed,  but he was still fucked up about being accused of the crime. He had loved them both so much and the hole they left in his chest was almost unbearable on some of his worst days.

 

…

 

Sirius remembered the first time he ever thought about James in a sexual way; it was during his fourth year, right after he turned fifteen, just before the summer he moved in with the Potters.

James was describing a sex dream he’d had about Lily—how loud she had been and what her snatch felt like when he pushed in. Of course, they had admitted to masturbating several years back, even doing it around each other a few times as contests to see who could come first. But somehow this description, the idea of his two friends fucking, it was almost too much for Sirius and he felt himself nearly getting a boner from the idea. He was fifteen, for fuck's sake, so it wasn't that hard for him to get a boner. But he thought it might have just been because James was describing particularly loud and rowdy sex, at the time. He didn’t realize until later, when he had put a silencing charm around his bed and drawn the curtains to jerk off, that he was imaging not just James slamming in and out but also Lily with her mouth open wide and her breathing loud. It was  _ both _ of them, not just sex and not just Lily. He was thinking about fucking  _ both  _ of them. And when that realization finally hit, he came into his hand with abandon.

He supposed he'd seen James naked, though he hadn't really thought about it before. It had happened often, while changing in the morning, taking showers, on holidays when Sirius went over to the Potters' instead of going home to deal with his shrieking mother and the two of them would have those contests to see who came first before jumping into the lake. It just had never seemed like a big deal, James’ nakedness. Maybe it was because he hardly ever thought about sex, with all the other trouble they got up to. He didn't know. But now that he started thinking about it, he couldn't really stop. It consumed him the rest of his time in school, especially when Lily and James finally got together. He knew the two of them were having sex but he really didn't want to think about it or he would have skipped all his classes to stay in bed wanking. That wasn't how you succeeded in the real world, he told himself.

His ideas for pranks stopped coming and he spent more time alone in his dog form, avoiding James if he could. James didn't notice much since he officially had started to date Lily Evans. Sirius certainly hadn't imagined that working out quite as well as it did, considering Lily was always spending time with Severus…maybe she was just a particularly sympathetic girl. But he wasn't entirely familiar with her—met her a handful of times while drinking at parties or on trips to Hogsmeade, and of course around the Common Room or at the table in the Great Hall. James liked her though; that counted for something. She had character, looked like she could whip up a particularly nasty stinging hex if you crossed her. He loved that.

"Sirius," James interrupted Sirius' reveries that he'd drifted into during double History of Magic, "Where you been, mate? I feel like you've been gone for ages."

"Er…" Sirius tried really hard not to imagine himself gripping his friend’s cock in his hand, but it happened anyway.

"Come on." James motioned for Sirius to follow him out into the hall and Sirius quickly stuffed his books into his bag before scrambling out of the classroom. He was honestly starving, ready for lunch.

"Me and Lily were gonna go on a sort of date tonight. Sneak up into the Astronomy Tower or something and do a little drinking. I think maybe she wouldn't mind if you tagged along a bit. She says I'm constantly talking about you and ought to get to know you, since you'll probably be around a long time."

Sirius smiled at that. Lily sounded like a real smart girl. "She sounds like a keeper, Prongs."

James' smile suddenly became much more…misty and his eyes were far away.  _ Oh shit _ , Sirius thought. He’d never seen that look on James’ face before but he knew what it meant immediately: love.

"She's honestly so great, Paddy. It's not just the sex—though that helps. I think I'm gonna  _ marry  _ this girl."

"Woah." Was all Sirius could manage, feeling his eyes go wide. This was serious.

"Yeah. So, you'll come tonight?"

"I mean…if you want me to."

"I do. It'll be fun. It's Friday night. What else are we gonna do?"

Sirius shrugged. "Deface some school property?" Not that he really wanted to do that.

 

…

 

James had a bottle of Firewhisky, bought off a housemate that had already turned 18, and some pumpkin juice as a chaser tucked under the invisibility cloak with them as the plodded up the seemingly endless stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Sirius felt his lungs burning, never realizing just how high up the tower really was and deciding that he wasn’t eager to go back up there any time soon. They were running a little late since James had taken some extra time in the shower but he assured Sirius that Lily would be there ahead of them, nothing if not punctual. She was like that, serious about her studies and commitments. Certainly not the type of woman Sirius usually found himself interested in, though it didn’t matter much because most women weren’t interested in Sirius. He was the kind of person that everyone assumed had chased endless skirts and conquered more than anyone would care to count, but the truth was he hadn’t so much as dated one person. The closest thing he had to a relationship was honestly James. Maybe having Lily around would expand his horizons a little, maybe even encourage him to act more seriously, look for a job instead of relying on the charity of James’ parents. He didn’t know.

James had been right, though—Lily was already there, outside the classroom on the balcony, staring up at the stars on a blanket she'd brought with her. When she heard their approaching footsteps, though they were still under the invisibility cloak, she smiled without taking her eyes away from the sight above her. James stepped out from underneath and moved towards her with his two bottles; Sirius held back a little bit, watching the two of them embracing and imagining himself welcomed into their fold with the same warmth, mostly stunned that James had already told Lily about the cloak.

"Oi! Come on, Sirius!" James called, already settling onto the blanket with the red haired girl.

Wordlessly, Sirius folded the cloak and set it down before moving over to join them. James was already sipping some of the pumpkin juice out of the carafe that the house elves had given him—likely, he had gotten that worked out with a Hufflepuff since they seemed to know everything there was to know about the kitchens (and food). Sirius silently praised James' charisma, in getting the alcohol and the juice. He didn't know if he could stomach enough Firewhisky to get drunk without a little help from a more pleasing liquid.

James was hugging Lily to him by the waist, whispering into her neck while she laughed when Sirius sat down. Sirius coughed awkwardly to remind them that he was actually there.

"Let the party begin!" James exclaimed, cracking open the bottle and taking a swig before passing it to Lily.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Sirius asked, getting the distinct impression that the situation was entirely too intimate for his inclusion.

"Shut it. We both want you here, right Lils?"

"Damn right." Lily had her head tipped back, looking down at Sirius in a way that he should not have found sexy but absolutely did, ready to take a swig of alcohol herself. She gulped down a few swallows. "Now, drink and shut up." She passed the bottle to Sirius, who was skeptical; he'd never actually had any Firewhisky before.

"It burns a little, but it's good. Just try it." James nudged his best friend and waggled his eyebrows. "Come on!"

Sirius peered down at the label,  _ Ogden's Old Firewhisky _ . "Here goes nothing." Sirius threw it back and let a large gulp flow down his throat, burning like a spice more than anything. But it passed, quickly, and his body tingled. Suddenly, he felt more comfortable, more at ease with his surroundings. He leaned into James, because he thought he could and James let him.

They kept passing the bottle around, after that, settling on a sort of truth-telling game that seemed to get easier and easier with every round, with less rules and really mostly just talking instead of keeping points. It was nothing scandalous, per se. It was just… _ personal _ . Things about family and friends (Lily knew about Lupin and the four friends being Animagi but she didn’t know about Sirius’ family and their obvious ties to dark magic and the Dark Lord), and real opinions about people around the school, fears about the Dark Lord, and their futures (OWLs and NEWTs, and their careers, or if they'd even live long enough to have to worry about that).

"I want to get married." James admitted, passing the bottle over to Lily, severely drunk at this point; there was an implied “I want to live long enough to.” Sirius could imagine James and Lily married, Lily barefoot and pregnant with the sun in her hair. It wasn't a disagreeable thought. He wanted that for his friends.

James’ speech was considerably slurred and his eyelids were heavy as his other hand rubbed at Lily's back gently. He got a small sense of satisfaction from the fact that he was not nearly as intoxicated as James was. He supposed James was more of a lightweight. Or maybe Sirius was a heavyweight?

Sirius, without even having to ask, knew James was feeling rowdy and that's when Sirius knew he shouldn't be there; it was private. James and Lily would want to have sex and he needed to go back to Gryffindor tower before things got any more out of hand.

"I need to go." Sirius blurted, not even waiting for Lily to respond to James' previous announcement before launching himself uneasily up from the ground.

"Woah." James slurred, "Wait." He grabbed Sirius by the wrist and veritably yanked him back down, practically sprawling over the still-seated couple. "Why are you leaving?"

"This was a mistake. You guys obviously need some private time up here…" Sirius tried to explain, but before he could even finish, James was falling over into a sleeping position.

“We can just sleep.” James slurred. “I’m tired.”

Sirius had to admit he was tired too. The thought of hiking all the way back down and up to Gryffindor tower was daunting as hell. “Maybe a little nap.” He conceded, laying back somewhere in the middle of James and Lily, not exactly where he expected to be but pleased nonetheless. “We have to be back before morning.”

Lily snorted at that. “Who’s the goody-two-shoes, now?” She muttered into the back of Sirius’ neck. He tried to suppress the shiver that went through him at that but was unable to.

“It’s chilly.” He commented even though it wasn’t particularly chilly yet. It was going to be summer soon. They were going to take their exams soon and they were going to graduate soon. It was going to all be over and they were going to have to start fighting, instead of being protected in the safest space in all of Great Britain. But right now, he was safe between Lily and James and he honestly couldn’t see himself anywhere else.

Sirius didn’t wake up until it was almost morning, the golden orange light spreading across the grounds beyond. Lily was up too, just watching the sunrise. James, on the other hand, was still sound asleep, snoring. Apparently Lily had wrapped the two of them in the invisibility cloak when she rose and now it was just James underneath, covered so that all that was visible was his head and shoulders. It was actually quite funny.

“Honestly, I’m starved.” Lily admitted, not turning around when she heard rustling. She had to know it was Sirius since she knew James’ snoring

“Me too, Lils.” Sirius was surprised by the gruffness of his own voice but Lily didn’t so much as flinch.

“Breakfast isn’t for another few hours.” Lily lamented, rubbing her stomach.

“I don’t mind it so much. I’ve got a lovely view.” He hadn’t exactly meant it as a double entendre but when he spoke it out loud it clearly was. Lily turned around to fix him with an intense stare. He didn’t know her well and couldn’t tell exactly what she was thinking but she was definitely formulating some opinions of him. Up until recently, she hadn’t cared much for him. Or James. But dating James clearly changed her perspective a little. Sirius hoped that meant she was considering him in a good way. He cleared his throat awkwardly under her scrutiny.

“He really does like you. A lot.” He said, directing the attention back on her relationship with James. And Sirius felt bad but he was reminded of the first time James had told him about his sex dream starring Lily. It was the worst possible time but there it was, sitting in his head. He hoped to the gods that Lily had no practice in Legilimency, considering Sirius had no hope of blocking his thoughts with Occlumency.

“I know.” Lily said, showing no indications she knew what Sirius was thinking. “I like him too. And you, for that matter. I know we haven’t known each other long but I trust James’ judgement. If he’s kept you around this long, then you must be all right.”

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Gee. Thanks.”

After that, they talked until it was nearly breakfast time and James still hadn’t woken up. The poor sod must have been seriously hung over. Sirius and Lily had a good time trying to rouse him and then dragging him down into the Great Hall to scarf down the greasiest food on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry I'm such a piece of shit who has taken literally years? to get this done but I'm trying to finish up some WIPs so this one is gonna get finished up soon. Look forward to one more chapter with some good, filthy sex and possibly a surprise ending??  
> EDIT: minor adjustments have been made to the previous chapter

The three of them spent a lot more time together after that. Sometimes in silence, while they did their revisions and sometimes walking and chatting, gossiping. The Marauders still hung out but it wasn't like it used to be; they were all busy with the end of the year fast approaching. No one complained; they still ate meals together and were there for Lupin during his time of the month. But that was pretty much where it ended. It felt like a daze, to Sirius; he couldn't tell where he stopped and where they began. And the more he was left to his own thoughts, the more he wanted to push Lily up against the nearest wall and kiss her like crazy, slip a leg between hers. And maybe he wanted to have James push him up against the nearest wall and kiss him like crazy, slip a leg between Sirius’. He wasn't sure which he wanted more. He loved them both, he thought. And he felt stuck because he wanted to be there, but he knew his affections for them were going to be their downfall. They would eventually have to choose. And he had a feeling they wouldn't choose him.

The summer between fifth and sixth year, James finally convinced Sirius to live with him. It had taken a fair amount of coaxing since Sirius—despite his hatred of his parents' politics—still felt some sick sense of obligation to his shitty family.

The first holiday, summer, when the boys came home, nothing drastic happened at all. James told Sirius to wait in the sitting room while he spoke to his parents in the parlor. James had had Sirius travel all the way to the Potter home without even asking his parents’ permission. That was a surprise to Sirius and it, unfortunately, earned him a half-disguised dirty look from Mrs. Potter. He wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation that was going to decide his fate, the one that could make him homeless if he was excommunicated from the Black family, but it was too important and he was too nervous to get up from the uncomfortable, overstuffed chair. After nearly half an hour, a house elf meandered in to summon Sirius into the parlor to join the family.

"We know the Blacks," Mrs. Potter said cryptically when Sirius entered the room. "We understand why you would want to leave. We welcome you into our home."

"Thank you." Sirius relaxed, slumping onto the actually comfortable couch next to James. He couldn't have asked for a better welcome.

 

…

 

In September, when Sirius and James started their fifth year, Sirius’ Slytherin little brother delighted in finding them on the train to inform him that Walburga had burned Sirius’ image off the family tree painted on the wall in their house at 12 Grimmauld Place. Regulus didn’t stick around to see how Sirius felt about that. James, for his part, stared after the younger boy for a few seconds before turning to Sirius for an explanation.

“My family is pureblood but we don’t have a family tree on our wall like that.”

“Well, there’s a reason I agreed to leave home. They never stop talking about blood purity. And Regulus has fallen right into step with them, the brainwashed little prat.”

That was a bad start to a bad year. It was the year Lily caught James and the Marauders harassing Snape, levitating him off the ground out in the yard. Lily hadn’t been as close to Snape since she and James had started dating but he was still a childhood friend. When she saw James using his own wand to hex her friend, she exploded.

“ _James Potter!_ ” she screamed, “I thought you were better than this!”

All the laughter from the Marauders died then, eyes shifting to Lily with Snape still suspended in the air.

“I can’t believe I _ever_ dated you. You take that hex off of him this instant!” she yelled, shoving at James’ shoulder, her face red with indignation.

“Are you breaking up with me?” James asked, horrified, completely unbothered by the floating student in front of him.

Sirius hated to be there for this exchange; it hurt him. Even if Snape was a sniveling little weasel, he didn’t deserve this treatment and Sirius had been reluctant to participate in the first place. Groupthink had gotten the better of him, though.

“You’re damn right I am! I’d rather date the giant squid than you at this point, you horrible monster!”

“Lily, wait,” he tried, dropping the hex and causing Snape to fall awkwardly in the dirt.

Before James could finish what he was saying or Lily could retort, Snape spoke up from his sprawl on the ground.

“I don’t need help from a filthy little mudblood like you!” he spat.

Lily paled then, her body going stiff. Her eyes flashed from Snape to James and then to Sirius before she spun on her heel and stomped away without another word.

James and Lily did not get back together the rest of the year and Sirius refused to take sides. Instead, he avoided both of them. And, that summer, he used up most of his savings living in a shitty flat outside of London, getting a shitty summer job to pay for his shitty food that he didn't know how to cook. James sent him a few owls that summer but Sirius didn't respond. Often, he wanted to. He felt bad and missed them both terribly, but it wasn't his fight and he couldn't get involved.

Finally, the night before the Hogwarts Express was to take them off to their sixth year, Sirius scribbled out and owled a letter in his horrible handwriting to James:

_Dear James,_

_I miss you so much and I don’t know why I was so stupid as to throw away years of friendship. I didn’t want to be caught up in a fight between you and Lily. I hope you both can work it out and we can all be friends again._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius_

He was surprised to find that his owl was quickly returned with a corresponding letter from James:

_Sirius,_

_I was being stupid and immature when I decided to hex Snape last year. I’ve since apologized to both him, though he did not accept, and Lily_ — _we’re dating again. I was severely scolded by my mother when I had to explain the reason you hadn’t come back to live with us this summer. She misses you and says hello. However, don’t be surprised if you get an earful during Christmas this year._

_Love,_

_James._

Love? Was Sirius overthinking that? He must be. No ways James ever meant...Sirius had to put that thought away and finish his packing for the trip in the morning.

 

...

 

By the time the seventh year ball was on the horizon, all the seventh years were buzzing around trying to find someone to go with if they weren't already paired off. Sirius wanted to go, too; of course, he did. It would be one more chance to spike the punch and drunkenly swing around with his best mates to horrible music in horribly stuffy outfits. But he wanted that. He just didn't have anyone to go with. He didn't really want to go with anyone. Every time he thought about it, he thought of himself asking Lily, thought of her laughing and tucking some hair behind her ear before agreeing enthusiastically. He also imagined he and James wearing matching robes, walking into the Great Hall together, arm in arm, and everyone staring at them. He was scared of either option.

His stupid, traitorous brain was giving him mixed signals about the pair, so he went back to avoiding everyone, spending too much time in dog form instead of studying for the end of year exams that would determine his career track, what he would do with the rest of his life. He just couldn’t seem to bring himself to care; he wasn’t even sure he’d be around to have a career at the rate things were going in the world. All he wanted to think about was James and Lily. He knew that James and Lily would inevitably go to the ball together; of course, they would. But he couldn't handle that, couldn't deal with the sight of them together in front of all their peers, declaring their love and devotion to each other.

So, Sirius was caught off guard when Lily cornered him after potions, the only class they had together without James, pressed him up against a wall in the dark dungeons, and he had flashes of all the fantasies he’d ever had about Lily pushing him against the wall and kissing him feverishly. It was enough for him to miss what Lily said to him.

“Huh?” he said stupidly.

“I said, ‘could I talk with you about the ball, tonight after dinner?’” She repeated herself, looking anxious.

That set Sirius off, sending him into an anxiety cyclone. He wished she hadn't asked him like that, left it as vague as possible because he spent the rest of the day _worrying_ about it. It was about the ball, he knew, but what could possibly be so bad that she had to talk to him about it? Why would she approach him like that? Were she and James going to ask him not to go at all? Tell him that he was an embarrassment and they were disowning him? He couldn't even imagine what it could be but he couldn't focus on anything that day in any of the rest of his classes. Fortunately, it was a Friday and most of the classes were doing reviews for NEWTs so he just had to do really excellent revisions later on if he had any hopes of passing them. It was fine.

At dinner, Sirius took his sweet time, stalling as best he could. He didn't sit with Lily or James, instead choosing to sit with an acquaintance of his named Stephen. Sirius saw James and Lily get up and leave the Hall once they had finished their meal when he was still only about halfway done with his. He assumed they had given up on trying to talk to him, getting the hint that he didn’t want to talk. That meant he was in the clear. Stephen was talking about potions, mostly doing mental revisions for his own tests but Sirius couldn't take the talk about potions anymore so he excused himself, assuming he could just disappear into the library to study. He hadn't been expecting Lily and James to be hovering, waiting for him as he left the Hall.

“Oh.” He said just as James and Lily each grabbed one of Sirius’ arms and escorted him towards the school grounds.

They were silent as they walked and Sirius honestly thought his stomach was going to burst open with how suddenly nervous he was about whatever it was they were going to say to him, just drop through the bottom and fall out onto the ground. He couldn't even really move save for the stiff and mechanical strides he was taking to keep pace with the couple as they moved through the frigid night air. Sirius wished he had brought a scarf at least, but he hadn’t expected to be going outside.

Finally, he had had enough walking in the dark. “What's all this caginess about? Are you guys going to murder me?” He managed to get out, breaking from their grips and moving in front of their path to stop them in their tracks. It worked. “Are you disowning me? Asking me not to go to the dance so I won't embarrass you?”

Both James and Lily burst out laughing, then. Genuine, tear-inducing laughter. James clapped a hand on Sirius’ shoulder to try and keep from doubling over.

“I can't believe you’d even think that!” James gasped out.

“We wanted to ask you to go with us to the ball.” Lily gasped out, clutching at her side as he laughter turned into that aerobic, silent laughter.

“Why did you guys have to drag me all the way out here just to ask me _that?_ ” he said, feeling dumbfounded. “I worried all day because I thought I was going to get bad news. I mean, it’s not like I have anyone to go with anyway. I figured I’d wind up tagging along with you two anyway.”

“No, we want you to go with us,” James said, suddenly sober.

“Right, yeah. I already said I was gonna wind up going with you lot. So, let’s get back inside. I’m freezing my bullocks off out here.”

“Charming.” James rolled his eyes but started walking back toward the castle.

Sirius didn’t want to admit he was a bit disappointed but glad they hadn’t told him to fuck off, at the very least.

“We’re wearing green,” Lily told him as they walked back, huddled together for warmth. “So, find something to match.”

“More of a kelly green or closer to turquoise?” Sirius asked cheekily.

“Kelly.” Lily snapped back, always ready to match his sarcasm.

 

...

 

As promised, Sirius got the alcohol to spike the punch, drinking a fair amount before they went down to dance. He’d bought some robes that matched the garments James and Lily were wearing but he felt like a real prat in them.

“I hate these,” Sirius said to James, lifting up his sleeve to demonstrate.

He was drunk enough to be honest about what he was feeling.

“Mine aren’t any better, mate.” James conceded, also relatively drunk. “Let’s get going, though, before this buzz wears off.”

“I’ll drink to that!” Sirius said, taking one last swig of the firewhisky he’d smuggled in before tucking it awkwardly into his robe and checking to make sure it wasn’t too obvious that he had it on him.

Most of the seventh year Gryffindors were in on the spiking so Sirius poured in a little bit before passing it on to James to pour and then James passed it on to Remus who passed it on and so on until the whole bottle was empty and it was transfigured into a napkin that was easy to slip into a pocket to be disposed of later.

For the most part, the songs weren’t too bad—a mix of wizard and Muggle bands, things worth dancing all in a group to. Sirius was keeping up his buzz with the punch, trying not to meet the eyes of the professors who were chaperoning. So, he was emotional enough to leave without a word to James or Lily when a love ballad came on, moving out of the hall and onto the grounds, to sit by himself on the steps in the cold trying not to cry.

He was barely sat for a few seconds when James plopped right next to him.

“Why’d you leave?” James asked, clearly a bit drunk too.

Sirius gave him a derisive look, trying not to cry when he felt Lily sit down on his other side. “You know why. I was trying to give you two privacy. So you could dance together. Now you're going to miss the song!”

“You do know we invited you to come to the dance with us right?” Lily asked.

Sirius turned to look at her.

“Yeah, of course. But you two are the ones dating.”

He turned back to James and before he could say anything more, James was kissing him. Not his hair or on his forehead, like could be acceptable from a friend, but on the mouth with his mouth open and soft against Sirius'. Sirius kissed back, just for a few seconds before James pulled back.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me!" James exclaimed and Sirius felt instant mortification creeping up his face.

He felt braver from the alcohol but it also made James' words sound like ridicule.

"I-I…" he stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse.

James laughed.

"I wanted to kiss you too!" He proclaimed.

Still, guilt had him turning to Lily to maybe try to make his excuse to her. Instead, she started kissing him, as well. It wasn't nearly as different as he thought it might be. Lily's mouth was about the same size as James', if a little bit smaller. Still, while he was being kissed, Sirius didn't have the will to hesitate to kiss her back.

"Oh, wow," Sirius muttered, pulling back just a little bit.

"Yeah," James said with a smile, moving back in, to kiss Sirius again before leaning across Sirius to kiss Lily.

After that, it was a flurry of kisses. Lily had moved in front of the two boys on the stairs, making it easier for the three of them to kiss. Truthfully, Sirius wasn’t totally sure who he was kissing most of the time or when but he loved it, loved hearing Lily’s and James’ voices in his ears and feeling hands on his thighs.

"Holy shit." James breathed, watching his best friend kiss his girlfriend.

Lily giggled, light and private between the three of them.

“Holy shit is right,” Sirius admitted. “Is this why you guys invited me to the dance?”

Lily bit her lip and nodded, looking over at James to confirm.

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Not to be too forward,” Sirius said, feeling his cock straining against his pants under his robes, “but is it possible we could take this to a bed.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Lily said, smirking and standing.

She was not drunk.

“The perks of being head boy,” James admitted, standing, “is I have a room all to myself.”

Sirius had known this but up until that point that fact had been more of a negative thing for Sirius than a positive.

“I’m so glad you got your act together, Potter.” Sirius teased, standing up and taking a second to steady himself. “Lead the way, head boy.”

Sirius relished in being pulled through the castle by both hands—Lily taking one and James the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's your smut folks. Hope you enjoy it! And a surprise relationship at the end??

The room was smaller than Sirius had been expecting, though still a pretty good size. After all, it was a dorm room but it was a perk of being head boy. Still, the bed was big and comfortable and that was the most important thing.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, James was pulling Sirius’ robe off of his shoulders, letting the heavy garment slump to the floor. Then, he started taking his own robe off, shucking his shoes, but leaving the rest of his clothes on. Lily sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the two boys, also fully clothed.

Sirius watched as James hauled off Lily’s high heels and flung them away. She laughed at that and pulled him down for a kiss. Sirius just stood there, completely dumbfounded in the clothes he’d been wearing under his formal robes.

“Come here!” Lily broke away from James, calling Sirius over.

He hesitated for a second but he was convinced when Lily stuck out a hand for him to take. He took it happily and she directed him to sit on the bed next to her. She started kissing him, then, putting a hand on his thigh and starting to rub, knowing exactly what that would do to him. It didn’t take long for his cock to get hard in his pants and for Lily’s delicate hand to move over to his zipper, pulling down excruciatingly slowly. He was so nervous; this was the first time he’d had any kind of sexual contact with anyone that wasn’t...himself. Now, here he was, for the first time, face to face with his two best friends.

“Don’t be nervous, Sirius. We’ll show you what to do.” James said, coming to sit on Sirius’ other side.

But Sirius was overwhelmed with the feeling of both of them around him, their breath and their smells, strong and cloying. He felt dizzy when James started to suck on his neck while Lily kept kissing him and pulling his cock free from his pants. It was strange to have someone’s hand on him that wasn’t his own; hers was small, smaller than his own, and soft. It was different but not bad.

“Lily,” James’ husky voice came from right next to Sirius’ neck, his hot breath across Sirius’ skin. It gave him gooseflesh, and his breath hitched. “Let me,” he said.

Sirius didn’t know what he meant but Lily let go of Sirius’ cock and it flopped stiffly back against Sirius’ stomach. Then, James’ hand was wrapped around him. It was almost too much for him; he felt like he was about to orgasm just from that.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” James admitted into Sirius’ neck.

“I’ve wanted you to do this for a long time, too.” Sirius managed to rasp out.

James laughed and kissed him, long and slow with their tongues pushing against each other. Sirius wasn’t totally sure what he was doing but James was able to kind of guide him with his own mouth. It was divine, all-encompassing, and it was all Sirius could think of; he even forgot that there was a warm hand on his cock, slowly stroking.

“James, stop being so greedy and share!” Lily said, then, sounding a little petulant in an affected way.

James broke the kiss off and laughed, leaning across Sirius to kiss her and then let her kiss Sirius again. Then, she broke off, eyes half-lidded, directing her speech at James.

“I think we should go down on him. What do you think?” she asked.

“That’s an excellent idea,” James agreed, looking to Sirius to ask him. “Pads?”

Sirius was entirely too turned on to even make a coherent sentence so he just nodded enthusiastically.

Then, Lily pulled Sirius’ shirt off over his head. James lifted Sirius’ hips to pull his jeans all the way off so that he was naked on top of the bed.

“Move back,” Lily instructed, “onto the pillows.”

So, Sirius awkwardly scrambled back into position, flat on his back. He felt exposed, lying naked there with his cock flagging in the air for all to see. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, but it was still new to be unmasked and on display that way. Previously, he’d been naked in front of James but never for sexual consumption the way he was then. James and Lily took their time to admire Sirius laid out for them, running hands up and down his torso and sides, relishing in the feeling of his naked skin, and moving his legs open to allow them access. He shivered at the feeling, watching as the two of them moved into position. Lily was on the bed next to him, hand on his cock. James, surprisingly, moved between Sirius' legs.

“What are you—” Sirius was saying before James sucked one of Sirius’ balls into his mouth. “Oh, holy _fuck!_ ”

That wasn’t even something that Sirius had considered being a possibility, but there he was with his balls in James’ mouth and his cock down Lily’s throat, the two of them making incredibly quick work of him with how overstimulated he felt. Before he could come, trying to tell them he was about to, Lily told James to switch and Sirius just about blew his load at the idea of James’ mouth on him like that. Lily, however, was so good at it, expertly navigating Sirius’ balls and the underside of his cock when James paused for breath.

“Are you close?” Lily asked and Sirius nodded feverishly.

“Come on, baby. Come for us,” she said and that was _so_ fucking hot.

With his cock down James’ throat and Lily’s nose bumping the base of his cock, he came fast and hard. James swallowed it.

“Holy shit,” Sirius croaked. “Have you done that before?”

James wiped his mouth and looked a little sheepish, eyes darting to Lily. She nodded.

“A couple of times, yeah.”

“Wow. Could I return the favor?”

James laughed and jumped off the bed, breathing heavily as he shucked his jeans and revealed his erect cock. “I’ve got an idea,” he said, laying back on the bed next to Sirius. “Lils,” he said then, “get up here.”

Lily knew exactly what was being asked of her and stripped herself before crawling back up the bed and settling on top of James, Sirius unable to take his eyes away from Lily’s swinging breasts.

“You two are so beautiful,” Sirius whispered.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Lily shot back, whipping her hair around to one side before positioning herself just so James’ cock could slide right into her. She groaned as she slid down and her hand reached out to stroke Sirius’ face. Then, she concentrated on riding James fast and rough, her breath hitching alluringly and her hair flying around her face.

“Kiss me, Sirius. Just put your hands on me. It’ll help me get off.” James instructed, one of his own hands going to grasp at one of Lily’s bouncing breasts.

Sirius didn’t have to be told more than once. He placed his hand in James’ hair and the other low on James’ stomach, stroking the skin there. He knew that was a place he liked to tease himself when he was alone so he hoped it worked for James. Given the jerky movements James’ hips gave at that touch, he figured it did work. He continued, trying different spots, licking and sucking, and even reaching up to touch Lily’s other breast, tweaking her nipple. At that, Lily threw her head back and started breathing heavier.

“James! I’m close!” She warned.

James knew what she meant immediately and reached a hand down to her clit, rubbing fast and hard and then she was coming, her body tensing for a moment then shaking as she pulled off and laid on James’ other side. James, however, was still hard.

“Sirius, do you want to finish me off?” he asked.

Sirius nodded enthusiastically, hand going immediately to James’ cock. He knew what his own felt like, but James’ was different, in that it belonged to James and the fact that he was touching James this way was extra arousing. He didn’t have trouble stroking quickly, using the rhythm he always used on himself, relishing in the slickness from Lily’s cunt still on James prick, making it easier to stroke.

James came in Sirius’ hand then, breathing heavily into Sirius’ neck.

Sirius was about to wipe his hand off on the bed when Lily caught his hand and started to lick it clean. He’d had enough of a refractory period that he was starting to get hard again at the sight in front of him.

James laughed. “Do you want to fuck her now?”

“Yes, please.” Sirius nodded.

Needless to say, the three of them were up _well_ into the wee morning hours that night.

When they woke up in the morning, exhausted and almost ready to skip breakfast entirely, Lily spoke in between the two boys.

“I want to be able to shag you both all the time.”

“How romantic, Lils.” Sirius snorted and rolled toward her, remembering how many things they’d done last night.

“I have to agree with Lily,” James said rolling in and draping an arm over Lily’s waist, hand landing on Sirius’ hip.

“This is really nice.” Sirius agreed.

And it was nice. While it lasted. But that was all in the past. Now, Sirius was alone with only his possible son to remember the two loves of his life by.

 

…

 

Harry came back into the room he was sharing with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had transfigured the beds into one large bed for the three of them to share. Gods bless the cleverest witch of their age. Ron and Hermione were already in the bed, embracing.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Hermione asked, noticing the look on Harry’s face.

Ron had had his eyes closed but, at the question, he lifted his head to examine Harry curiously.

“I just found out some weird news.”

“Hop in bed and tell us,” Ron said sleepily.

Harry shook his head, amused, at the comment and flopped down right between the two of them. Ron made an annoyed noise but helped Harry get under the covers. Then, both Ron and Hermione turned in towards Harry, both kissing him and then asking him about the weird news again.

“So?” Hemione urged.

“Well, there’s a possibility Sirius is my dad?”


End file.
